


no man is an island

by imnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, but he definitely looks like one, noren! finally! has! a! tag!!!, renjun isn't actually a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: Jeno's normal high school life turns into a roller-coaster of feelings when he meets a fairy in their school's garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for noren who fiNALLY HAS A TAG!!! ABOUT TIME!!! 
> 
> also there might be mistakes ahead, imma check them when i can
> 
> edit: done!!! there might be some i missed tho :( feel free to tell me if ya'll find any

  
Jeno was a bit of a slacker, always late to school and passing his homework late as well, but always the first to leave class to head home. That's was what most of the teachers told him anyway, but he had always preferred the term 'chill'.

Sunny skies proved to be a nuisance to Jeno as he drags himself to school, his ironed clothes too straight to be comfortable and black shoes too shiny, he feels like the sun is burning through them.

Today is the first day of school, so what if he misses his first class? _It doesn't matter,_ thinks Jeno, _the gate is already closed anyways._ So he slowly walks to school, not bothering to run like the other students zooming past him. He wants to laugh, but being woken up too early isn't doing any good to Jeno's mood, sluggish in his movements and thoughts.

A million steps later, Jeno arrives at the gate, and just as he had predicted, it's closed shut. He doesn't even want to join that other kid climbing it right now. Instead, he sighs, dragging himself to the corner of the school, where trees and bushes are growing so tall, it looks like a forest. Jeno looks around him, hoping no one is looking because this pathway is top secret. Only latecomers like Jisung and Jeno are allowed to enter.

Jeno separates two bushes, revealing a small pathway Jisung and Jeno had made themselves, for themselves. After walking through nature for a minute, Jeno crouches down and crawls, ironed pants be darned. Jeno knows this pathway by heart, he could crawl through this with his eyes closed. It also seems like someone had just gone through, the normally leafy path clear— Jisung was probably late too.

The pathway led to the end of the school, where it was bushy and had lots of trees as well, also dubbed the school's garden. It was a bit of a long journey to get there, but this much effort was fine rather than going through the gate and getting listed and lectured by Mr. Park _or_ climbing the gate when he isn't there and risk getting tag teamed by Mr. Cho and Mr. Lee. Neither had been a pleasant experience for Jeno, thus this path was created.

The small hole that they dug was already there, and Jeno almost feels guilty when he has to stain his crisp, white shirt. Then he remembers that he does the laundry, and that he hasn't done last week's either. _Whatever, he could brush it off later._

Jeno shimmies his way through the small hole, eyes closed throughout it. Also, he curses at Jisung for making this hole his size, so Jeno's build is a tight fit. He does fit through, though. His chest heaves afterwards as he breathes deeply on all fours, eyes still closed. He stands up slowly, and finally, opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees is a male, petting a cat who's seated on his lap, purring silently. He's got red hair and a very, _very_ pretty face. It feels like he's intruded on an intimate moment, he wants to look away from the fairy and cat— Wait, oh my god, is he a fairy?

Jeno's head snaps towards the fairy, eyes widening, "Are you a fairy?"

The fairy looks taken aback, "What?"

"What?" Jeno parrots.

Wait. Jeno must be half-asleep. There's no way he's seeing unreal creatures today, or any other day. Jeno just wants to live the rest of his high school days lazing about. He can't be the protagonist of some sick, twisted story, even if dozens of girls _will_ chase after him.

"I'm not a protagonist." Jeno tells the fairy dumbly. The fairy blinks at him once, then he continues to stroke the cat.

"I'm not a fairy either." The fairy shrugs, starting to stand up, Jeno's afraid that he'll start flying, or something. The not-fairy dusts his pants, looking straight at him. Jeno's having a hard time considering how the male in front of him isn't a fairy.

"Uh, right, sorry. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jeno shakes his head to wake him up a bit, holding out a hand to the other, "I'm Lee Jeno, from class 3-C."

"Huang Renjun, coincidentally, from class 3-C." Renjun smiles, shaking his hand, and _oh my god, look at his teeth, so cute!_

Jeno lets go and clears his throat, realizing that their come-here-if-late route is busted, and he has to scare this guy into not telling anyone. "Are you late too?"

"No, I just followed that cat. I've been here for about... 30 minutes?"

Jeno blinks because, what kind of fairy is that dumb? No wonder he's in the same class as Jeno. "Um, okay then," He figures an idiot like Renjun wouldn't tell a soul, so he invites him to go to class with him, it's embarrassing to go alone anyway. "Shall we go to class?"

Renjun looks up at him, backpack already hooked on both shoulders, "Yeah, let's."

  


  


◇

Apparently, Renjun wasn't an idiot, he was supposed to be in class 3-A, but there were already too much students there so they dragged him down with the rest of them.

Jeno huffs, it's the second day of school, the second lunch break of the year and being surrounded by his friends again is refreshing but tiring at the same time. It's not like they didn't see each other almost everyday in their vacation, so why did they have so much to tell?

Mark is yapping away about some sort of club he's gonna make, the 'hip hop club' or whatever. Ha! What a sad excuse for a club. The others are listening intently though, so Jeno doesn't have the heart to interrupt, Mark has told him this yesterday when they were walking home together. Soon, he feels his eyelids closing so he quickly stands, knee bumping on the table loudly, and Jeno winces but he's awake now.

"Gotta go to the restroom." Jeno mumbles, the rest of them already turned away from him. _Rude._

Jeno wanders aimlessly, he's been in this school since he was a freshman, so he lets his feet lead him. They end up in the same garden he was at yesterday morning, with that red-haired weirdo fairy genius named Huang Renjun.

Speaking of which, there's a boy under the trees, sitting alone with a sketchpad on his lap, a pencil in one hand and a burger in the other. Jeno almost dismisses him as one of those emo art geeks, but upon closer inspection, it's actually the red-haired weirdo fairy genius, Renjun.

Except, now he's got black hair. After the student monitor went into their class to inspect, he spots Renjun's enigmatic red hair on the dot and tells him to dye it by the end of the week, or he'll be getting an early visit to the principal. So now he's just weirdo fairy genius.

Jeno doesn't know why, but something about the other boy attracts him like a magnet. "Hey." Jeno greets once he's in front of him, waiting for the other to notice him.

Renjun looks at his shoes and lays his sketchbook next to him. "Hi." He looks up at him and Jeno's breath hitches, his black hair making him look even fairer and younger and _oh god, when had Jeno started to think like a bad romance novel?_

Renjun frowns at him and Jeno briefly thinks, ' _Is he a mind-reader too?_ ' Then Renjun whines, "Are those highlights? Why didn't they tell you off?" He pouts, like a kid who's candy was taken from him.

Jeno laughs, sticking out his tongue at him, "Because the school loves me." Lies, he was lucky the school monitor was practically blind, and that he chose a seat in the far back, and away from Renjun. These green highlights are gonna be here for the rest of the semester, baby.

Apparently, it is now okay to joke with someone you've barely spent any time with. But it is okay, because Renjun laughs good heartedly and pats the space next to him, as if they were friends who haven't seen each other in ages and are catching up on each other.

The laughter dies down and they sit in companionable silence, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind calming the both of them. Then Jeno asks, "Aren't you lonely here?"

Renjun hums, thinking, tapping his pencil against his chin, "Not really, I don't really feel lonely."

Jeno lets out a small 'oh', before looking down into his lap, and he doesn't know what compelled him to say it but he throws one look to the other, eyes closed daintily, feeling the soft breeze of the wind, and Jeno blurts out,

"Do you want to go meet my friends?

Renjun hums, thinking, tapping his pencil against his chin, "Yeah, okay, sure."

Jeno doesn't let people in so easily, but with Renjun, it's like a one plus one equation.  


  


◇

A month into their friendship, Jeno learns that Renjun walks the same way as him. While Jeno had been sulking for a month straight, Mark's hip hop club had proven to be a hit, since the paper Mark had tacked on the student board was flowing with names. _'They were spitting rhymes!'_ Mark had told Jeno, when he finally had the time to walk home with him.

 _'And splitting friendships as well,'_ Jeno thinks bitterly, then abruptly, _'Wait, that doesn't rhyme.'_

So what if Jeno _was_ a little lonely, and didn't like going home alone, and kicked stones in his way cursing that darn, cursed club Mark had started? Which he didn't do, by the way.

But actually, he was doing just that when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a thin boy crouching under a tree. Maybe it was a coincidence, or a gut feeling, but he thinks that's Renjun. He creeps towards him.

And lo and behold, there Renjun is, petting the same cat from the first day of school. Jeno's a little afraid to come closer since he's allergic (to pretty boys, like _Renjun_ ) to cats. But he does so anyway, until he's behind Renjun who's back is turned to him.

"Renjun," Jeno starts, and Renjun startles, _hard_. He jumps, maybe 5 feet in the air before facing him. His face is red, probably from surprise or embarrassment that he'd actually jumped that high.

"Oh, Jeno, jeez. It's just you." He clutches a hand on his heart and Jeno smiles teasingly.

"You startle easily?" Renjun huffs at him, bending down to take his backpack from the grass.

"No, this is a one-time thing." Renjun's face is void of emotion, and Jeno had known him long enough and teased him enough to know that he's lying. Straight faces mean lies.

Jeno plays along anyways, "Hm, okay." He glances at the cat, who's looking at Jeno with wide, pitiful eyes. Jeno understands why Renjun keeps petting this guy. "Where do you live?"

"I... I don't know the name of my street." Renjun's cheeks are pink but he points ahead, "But I just need to keep walking here, and I'll be home soon."

When Jeno doesn't reply, Renjun looks at him curiously, since Jeno always has something to say to him.

Jeno is looking at him with wide, teary eyes. Renjun rolls his eyes, knowing that _now_ he has to deal with Jeno's sissy butt while going home. _Just great._ Renjun walks ahead quickly, not wanting to deal with Jeno's overdramatic butt.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I've been complaining to you since Mark made that stupi– spectacular group!" Jeno whines at him, catching up easily because of his long legs.

"Exactly this reason." Renjun says stoically, but Jeno can hear the smile on his voice.

Jeno hooks an arm around Renjun's shoulders, shaking him up. "Ooh, we're gonna be the best walk-home buddies ever!"

Renjun thinks it's stupid, but the warmth on his side where Jeno is pressed against him, it feels nice. But maybe that's just Jeno's delight radiating to him, _again._  


  


◇

Jeno has been hanging out at Renjun's house too often. But Renjun had been hanging out at his place too often, so they had to switch places. He discovers this dilemma one sweltering afternoon, as he lies in the middle of Renjun's bedroom floor. The sleeves of his t-shirt were rolled up, exposing his well-built arms (if he does say so himself) and he was fanning himself with some sort of traditional fan Renjun has. Renjun has been sneaking glances at him from where he's sitting daintily on his bed, but Jeno thinks nothing of it since he knows he's making some sort of ugly face right now.

When Jeno is sure that he's made a silhouette of himself on the floor using his sweat, he sits up and runs to Renjun, who's looking a little pink, from the heat probably. He grabs his shoulders and forces the older to look at the him.

"Renjun," Jeno whines, his best pained expression out, "Let's go out."

Renjun raises an eyebrow, "Out?" He puts the magazine he was reading (and really, who reads magazines these days?) on his lap, looking like he's intent on listening to what Jeno has to say.

"Yes, out!" Jeno eyes shine at the prospect of going out, and into the air-conditioned cafes strewn around town. "There's this ice cream parlor around the block, haven't been there myself, but Donghyuck says it's good."

A fat dollop of sweat rolls from Renjun's temple and into his sheets, "Let's go."

Which is how Jeno finds himself going out with Renjun every Tuesday, exploring cafes or any other food place around their town. Or when it's not that hot, going to parks or walking around, talking about nothing and everything.

He tells his best friend, Na Jaemin from class 3-A, as such and the younger doofus looks at him with mirth.

"So basically, you guys go on dates every Tuesday?" Jaemin asks, sipping the cola that had come with his meal, which had yet to come. Jeno was getting really hungry.

"I guess it does sorta looks like that, but no." Jeno excludes the fact that every other day they're at each other's houses and it's getting tiring to see Renjun's (nicely furnished, pleasant to the eyes) bedroom, and Jeno's mother had been doting on the Renjun more than she dotes on him. So yes, get Renjun away from his mother.

"Uh-huh." His best friend raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief and what is it with smart people and raising their eyebrows?

Their food arrives and Jaemin starts talking about how dance club had been so hectic, and how Jisung had been a great addition, he was better than the seniors in the club. Jeno was supposed to join dance club but since he was joining the soccer club next month, he was going to be too busy for it. _Wait,_ if he were to join a club, that meant going home later and _oh—_

Jeno gasps, startling Jaemin and a few students around him, "Jeno? What's wrong?"

Jeno looks a little panicked, because he is, he can't let Renjun go home by himself, it's too much of a sad sight to even imagine. "Renjun. He'll go home by himself once I get on the soccer team next month."

"Woah, Jeno, you've got a bit of a protective streak going on, huh?"

"Now is not the time, Jaemin." Jeno sighs, as if the world's problems had been brought upon his shoulders.

Jaemin laughs at his stressed posture, "C'mon Jeno, I know you're not the brightest tool in the shed but you're a lot smarter than this." He pats his arm comfortingly, but _that isn't the answer._

"How. Tell me."

"Well, Renjun's gotta be interested in something." A club, Renjun should join a club.

But you can only join a club until this week, which means that Jeno going to have to go home alone for three weeks.

"But—," _But a month of walking alone is better than a year of Renjun walking alone._ "Nevermind, you're a genius." Jeno smiles at him, raising his burger in cheers.

"Just buy me a burger next time."  


  


◇

"Renjun, what do you think of joining a club?" Jeno asks him later that day, as they eat the snacks Jeno's mother prepared for them (for Renjun).

"Well, they're fine, I guess." Renjun shrugs, giving his pickles to Jeno because he doesn't eat them.

"Actually," Renjun continues before Jeno says something, "I planned on joining the art club but I just knew you were gonna cry about it."

Jeno rolls his eyes, "I wasn't gonna, you rascal." He picks up the pickles Renjun left on his plate, stuffing them inside his mouth before saying, "You should join them."

Renjun looks at him incredulously, raising from his seat to put his palm unto Jeno's forehead, checking his temperature. "I think you've got a fever, Jeno."

Jeno swats his hand away, pouting, and when he looks up to Renjun, he's snickering lightly, and Jeno feels his stomach tingle with something. _Is the food bad?_

"You should join the art club, you have talented hands, Renjun." Jeno finishes his food anyway, it tastes good.

"What about you then?" Renjun asks and Jeno feels a little touched, because Renjun thinks about his well-being.

Jeno scoffs, "I'll be fine, I ain't no baby."

"Actually—,"

Jeno reaches out for Renjun, but the boy is a slick, swift thing and dodges it, running outside, Jeno hot on his heels.  


  


◇

School is over, the students flowing out of the room like a broken dam, but Jeno stays behind, waiting for Renjun to finish cleaning up. He was going to escort the smaller boy to the art club then go home. After all, he might get the jitters and bow out.

"Jeno, seriously, I won't run away, I'm pretty confident in my skills." Renjun says as he packs the last of his books into his backpack, sketchbook in hand.

Jeno balances on the heels of his feet, "Hey, you never know."

Renjun looks at him, unimpressed. He sighs and hooks his backpack on his shoulder, "Right."

The walk to the art club was short, it was only downstairs, after all. They pass by the school's Choir, hearing Chenle's dolphin screeches from a hallway away, and Donghyuck's screaming when they finally pass by. They had planned to say hello but, it seemed like it was chaos inside.

When they're outside the room, it's calmingly quiet, so their footsteps were quite loud in Jeno's ears. He grabs Renjun by the shoulders, and says encouragingly, "If you don't get accepted, it's gonna be okay. My arms are always open for you."

Renjun's afraid Jeno can feel his thundering heartbeat, but he can always pass it off as nerves and not because of what Jeno just said. Definitely not. "W-whatever man."

Renjun shakes him off and pauses in opening the door. He glances to Jeno who's still just standing there, an unidentifiable expression on his face. He gives him a small, shy wave and Jeno seems to perk up, waving eagerly at him, like a puppy wagging his tail.

Renjun enters the room before Jeno can see the growing blush on his cheeks.  


  


◇

Yesterday was a disaster, as soon as Jeno had stepped out of their school's gates, something was immediately missing. A presence on his right, maybe? It wasn't even like that when Mark had exchanged him for the hip hop club, he just went home lonely, or too many things to tell the others the next day, but when Renjun had gone and went to a club, it was like Jeno was missing a limb, constantly talking to his right side then stopping afterwards because Renjun wasn't there. It made Jeno feel empty as he opens the front door to home.

He doesn't tell Renjun that when he gets home though, afraid that Renjun would call him a _'baby'_. He was no baby, he was _a man!_

So the next day, when Renjun tells him that he passed, Jeno doesn't deflate in defeat, instead he puffs out his chest in pride, grinning so wide it cloud split his cheeks into two, he does, however, cower when Mr. Choi calls him out on it. 

The day passes like usual, though Jaemin is eyeing them more than usual and it seems he had told Jisung as well. Renjun packs like a turtle again and Jeno waits for him to finish, the older eyes him critically.

"What are you doing? Get going." Renjun points to the outside world, where Jeno's supposed to be, free and nearer to home. Instead, Jeno shakes his head slowly, fighting back a smile.

"I'm gonna wait for you today, since you seemed so lonely when you went home yesterday." 

"Yeah right," Renjun shakes his head disbelievingly, resuming his packing, "That was probably you, isn't it?" _Jackpot._

"Just be grateful you still have someone to protect you from creepy-crawlies." Jeno grins teasingly, going ahead when Renjun is finished. 

_"That was one time!"_

They walk to the art club, finally greeting Donghyuck and Chenle from their club's open window. There was something in the air that even Jeno couldn't diffuse, it was like the both of them were itching to say something, but they didn't know what it was. Jeno could see it in the way Renjun kept glancing at him, and he noticed that his eyes were straying to Renjun's lithe body too often. In the end, neither of them said anything until they were in the front of the art club's sliding door.

A hand on the smaller's shoulder stopped Renjun from opening the door, and at first, Renjun hoped that Jeno would address the weird tension in the air. But the thing was, _Jeno didn't plan this far._

 _Okay, so he'd wait for Renjun to finish club activities, then...?_

Then he'd wait for Renjun to finish, simple. 

"Um, I'll wait for you right _here..._ " He walks over to the the closed windows and was about to sit down on the floor, when Renjun yanks him up and pulls him to the door.

"You can wait inside, it's fine." He reaches for the handle again, Jeno quickly grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

"What, no. That's embarrassing, I'm not even part of the club." Jeno hisses to Renjun, who rolls his eyes in return.

"It's not like you'd be doing anything, you'd just sit there. The club doesn't have enough members anyway." His hand twitches from under Jeno's grip, and he lets go at once, not even realizing he was still holding it. 

Jeno huffs, pouting like a child before crossing his arms. "Fine, but ask permission first." 

Renjun doesn't reply, instead poking his head inside with a slight bow, and as Jeno said nicely, asked permission from their president.

When he pokes his head out, Jeno is still in the same position, although a little farther away from him. He pulls him in which proved to be a bit difficult since Jeno was heavier than Renjun and was almost stuck to the ground. When he does get inside though, it's like he was as light as a feather, and his childish pout was replaced with a blinding smile, bowing eagerly to the other members. Renjun mumbles under his breath in Chinese, _'Double faced brat.'_

Everyone was immediately dazzled by Jeno and the older girls coo at him. He stands behind Renjun, who's facing his easel with a straight face. Apparently, today they're drawing or painting about what makes them happy everyday. 

The rest of the members get absorbed into their own bubbles again, tongues sticking out in different directions or eyebrows creased in concentration. One of the older boys had tried to give him a seat and a sketchbook, but he declined politely, saying he's content watching Renjun, who's easel is still empty.

Jeno hovers behind Renjun, their ears almost touching and Renjun is so used to it that he doesn't even flinch. "What're you gonna draw?" Jeno whispers quietly, afraid of disrupting the club's easy focus.

"I don't know, yet." Renjun whispers back, hand hovering on his empty easel. 

"Here." Jeno leans forward, Renjun's back fitting against his chest, and Jeno's hand rests on the edge of the older's seat, the other holding Renjun's hand for the second time today, guiding him in whatever thing Jeno decides to draw. 

_'Lee Jeno'_ , he writes. He leans back a bit after that, as if admiring his handiwork, he still hasn't let go of Renjun's hand though. 

Renjun turns to him, unimpressed, and he says in a threatening voice, louder than intended, "Erase that. Now, It's hideous."

Jeno snickers, looking down at Renjun, "I think it's cute." _You're cute. Wait. What?_

Renjun flicks his forehead and Jeno releases him at once, clutching at it. Renjun erases his name in lightspeed, sticking out his tongue at Jeno. 

The two of them don't notice the fond looks the other members toss their way, or the knowing smiles the members throw at each other as they watch the two boys play around.  


  


◇

Two weeks pass shortly and all the members have warmed up to Renjun and Jeno, almost sad to see him go because he's gonna try-out for the soccer team soon. The two of them had also warmed up to the art club, finding more things in common than they thought, treating them as a second family since they dote on them so often, while the two of them dote on the younger members in return.

Today, Renjun is skipping art club to go watch Jeno's try-out for the soccer team. Although, a lot of people (and Jeno himself) had told him that Jeno was famous in their school, because he was the school's ace in the game. Renjun doesn't doubt that he won't get in, but Mark had insisted that they go watch Jeno along with the others. _'It was something like a ritual',_ Mark tells him, as he hooks one arm around Renjun's shoulder, walking them away from the art club and into the school's bleachers instead. 

The others are already there on the front seats, holding water bottles and wearing matching blue cloths around their heads, the look like sumo wrestlers but without the power. Upon further inspection, Jeno's name is written in black ink. When he looks back to Mark, he's also wearing the darn thing, so Renjun has no choice but to wear it as well.

There isn't enough people to fill the bleachers completely, but there are a lot. There are groups of girls everywhere, and others, looking to support their friends. The girls are whispering to themselves though, and it looks scary to someone who's new here. Even Chenle is looking away from them in a mix of confusion and horror.

The players aren't out yet, Jaemin and Mark making it their mission to discreetly pull out the _'truth'_ from Renjun.

"So, Renjun," Jaemin starts, leaning towards him in his seat, Mark on the other side of Renjun. "What brings you here?" 

"I was literally dragged here by Mark." Renjun raises an eyebrow at Jaemin, who's smiling at him funnily, if Renjun does say so himself.

"So you don't want to watch Jeno play?" Mark asks eagerly, eyes wider than they usually are.

"Well, of course I do. But I already know that he's going to go in." 

"Wow, you sure are supportive," Jaemin looks towards Mark, sharing a knowing smile that Renjun sees anyway. "But don't you think that Jeno's gonna be sad once he finds out that Mark dragged you here?"

"Oh," Renjun sighs, "I'm sure he'll cry about it, but I don't want to inflate his ego any further."

Suddenly screams erupt from behind them, and the players run out from where they were hiding before. The game is starting. Jaemin and Mark stand up, joining the others in front of the rails, but not before Mark tells him, "I think you'll have to, Renjun. 'Cause you've got a lot of competitors!"

Renjun feels slightly confused, but joins them all the same. Then, Jeno runs out, wearing a headband the same color as theirs and the screams behind them get louder. When Renjun looks back, the girls are holding up a banner containing his name on it, dozens of hearts tacked on the fabric. 

Eyes widened, Renjun's heart stutters, and he thinks, _'Jeno was_ that _famous?'_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spots the two of them smirking at him, and he tries his best to school his expression into something less surprised. 

The game starts and Jeno sits at the bench at the side, conversing animatedly with someone who was a varsity player before as well. His friends are quiet for the most part, groaning when the ball doesn't go in or involuntarily jerking when the ball goes astray. When Jeno goes into the game though, they go wild, even wilder than the girls behind them. Donghyuck and Chenle's vocal practicing proven to be working when all you can hear is their synchronized cheers.

Jeno doesn't really shoot it, instead assisting the others, passing the ball to another teamate when he has the chance. He's got plenty of chances to shoot it, but he sends it to other people instead of hogging the glory. _Yes, Jeno was_ that _good._

It leaves everyone on their toes, getting their hopes up when Jeno goes anywhere near the goal, only to pass it to someone else. Jisung tells him it's because Jeno already has a guaranteed pass to their school's varsity team, even if all he does is pass it around. 

Jeno steals the ball from the opposing team, running with all his might into their half of the field, everyone was getting ready to see Jeno pass it yet again. He keeps on running, faster and faster, dodging opppnents left and right, then he kicks it swiftly into the goal, and the crowd erupts into cheers. 

They're all screaming and even Renjun couldn't stop his own shouts, Jeno's long-awaited goal a bigger hype than he had thought.

Jeno immediately runs towards their side of the field after scoring and his delighted, slitted eyes locks on Renjun's awed ones. He slows down to a jog and waves frivolously at Renjun, who throws him a shy thumbs up and hopes the heat hides his blush well.

The girls behind erupt in screams, mistaking Jeno's wave to be theirs, when Renjun knows, indeed, that it had been directed _to him._

When the game resumes and they are calm again, Renjun pretends not to notice the smug looks all his friends are directing at him. 

  


  


◇

Donghyuck, from class 3-B and a friend to both him and Renjun, approaches him one fine day during Science period while Jeno had taken a restroom break.

The both of them sit back at the cafeteria's dimmest table, where no student monitor could ever find them. Donghyuck had Math period right now, and Jeno nods understandingly, nobody could listen to Mr. Kim drawl about on the same equation for nearly two hours. 

"Then, Jesus, Chenle even told me he loved me when he gave me those cookies." Donghyuck blabbers and Jeno gives him a look, "But, of course I didn't believe him when he said that."

"It was like playing Russian roulette with the most angelic treat in the world." He sighs in distress, arm propped up on the table to massage his temple, "I couldn't anything spicy after that. The spiciness is still there, Jeno." 

Jeno laughs at Donghyuck's misery and he thinks of the one time he and Renjun went out to eat spicy noodles and Renjun wasn't that good in eating it. In the end, Jeno had to feed him the rest of his noodles, and bought him a strawberry patbingsu to soothe him, Jeno's treat. 

"You shouldn't believe Chenle, he's practically the devil." Jeno warns him after, embarrassment still raw since Chenle had been the first one to call him a Momma's boy, which had resulted into _everyone_ calling him a Momma's boy. 

"It's just that everyone who tells me that they love is just so believable, or maybe I'm just soft to anyone who loves me." Donghyuck smiles bashfully and Jeno smirks, watching Donghyuck be the high school boy who's in love. 

"Like who? Mark-hyung?" Jeno challenges and giggles when Donghyuck gapes at him, like a fish out of water. 

But then he smirks at him, and Jeno was taken aback. 

"Yes," Donghyuck says saucily, chin propped up on one palm, "Just like Mark-hyung." 

Jeno sort of wants to run away now, because when Donghyuck raises his eyebrow like that—, "But what's with you and Renjun?"

Jeno blinks, _what?_

"What?" 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, dingus. I've seen it all." 

Jeno really doesn't have a clue what the hell Donghyuck is saying, but the other continues, "What the hell, Jeno. You really don't know?"

"No? What are you saying?" Jeno's curious now, _was Renjun hiding something from him?_

"Oh my god," He clasps a hand around his mouth to stop his laughter, "Jisung was right, you really are dense." 

"Dense about what?" Jeno whines, stomping his feet impatiently under the table. "Tell me." 

"For starters, you should learn your manners." 

"Ugh." Jeno hangs his head but sucks it up, he's really curious, so he faces Donghyuck and musters up his cutest smile, "Tell me, please?"

"Aww," the younger coos, pinching at his cheeks before cackling evilly. "Okay, but only because you respect me so much." 

Jeno clenches his teeth and keeps smiling, an inch away from wrestling the other. 

"Firstly, you're in love!" Donghyuck exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Secondly, you're in love with Renjun! _The_ Huang Renjun!" 

"Wait, where is this even coming from?" Jeno hopes Donghyuck doesn't notice how his voice had just wavered. 

"You literally go home with him. Every. Single. Day." He points to him every time he emphasizes, and Jeno does back away this time. 

"That's five days every week! I can't even stand you for two days! But here you guys are, going on dates every Tuesday!"

Jeno flushes, and also, _Jaemin is dead to him._

"We go through the same route, it's reasonable, Donghyuck." 

"Explain every Tuesday, then." 

"I—," Jeno pauses, his heart oddly thundering in his chest even if he knows there was no malice in their little getaways, "We-- we like to explore, and walk, and stuff." _Way to go, Jeno._

Donghyuck doesn't look too impressed, "Uh-huh, then what about the time you scored a goal then waved to Renjun _only?_ " 

"I waved to all of you—" 

"Bullshit, your eyes were glued to him the whole time. You wanted to let him see you at your best, didn't you?" Donghyuck easily sees through his lie, but Jeno can still keep playing this card. Now, if only his heart cooperated a little.

"I really did wave to all of you, though." Jeno weakly says, insides warming up at the memory of Renjun shyly cheering him on. 

"Then how about this: You waited for Renjun at the art club for a whole month, just so he wouldn't go home alone. _You,_ who didn't even wait up for me when I asked you to accompany me to Mark's house!" Donghyuck wildly says, seemingly incapable of letting go of their past, just because Jeno didn't want to see them get all smoochy. "You aren't like this, Jeno. Everyone sees it, love has changed you into a better man." He wipes away a stray tear, the drama queen.

The bell rings, signaling the end of classes, Jeno stands abruptly, "This is stupid— I gotta go." He turns to run but Donghyuck is fast, catching his wrist, and when Jeno looks back, he looks almost serious.

"Let me finish." Donghyuck's stood up as well, "Lastly, you're in love with Renjun, but the thing is, he loves you too." 

Donghyuck lets him go after that, and Jeno knows better than to let what he's saying affect him but, when he enters their room, and Renjun looks up from his  
notes, rolling his eyes fondly but waving him over, Jeno can't help it, his heart skips a beat. 

_He's in love._  


  


◇

Jeno was honestly better than all of this. Than his pettiness, his jealousy, his feelings, and his silly, silly crush.

His big, fat, silly crush on the pretty weirdo fairy genius Huang Renjun. 

Jeno groans into his pillow, resisting the urge to run to Renjun's house _right now_ and smother him in apologies and kisses. 

So here's the thing. After what Donghyuck had told him, Jeno had started to notice little things. Truly, small things. Like when Renjun would try to hide his smile, and his snaggletooth would show slightly. Or how Renjun lights up a little when he calls him 'Injun-ah'. Or how cute he was when he cries. He even took a video of it. 

_So maybe_ it was his mistake, since he was the one to show Mark the video. _So maybe_ it was to his horror that Mark had found him cute as well. 

_And_ , it just so happens that during that day, Mark suddenly had the time to walk home with them, hooking his arm around Renjun like Jeno wasn't _right there._

Mark had told Renjun about the video and called him _'cute'_. Jeno pouts, no one was allowed to call him cute, _but Jeno._

Then he had pulled him close, his head against his chest due to their difference in height. He pinched his cheeks and Jeno just— He lost it. 

Jeno felt a thousand needles pierce his heart, his insides heating up, and he glared at them, hard. 

Jeno hasn't felt this before but he knows it well enough to know what it is-- Jealousy. 

He glared at them hard enough for Mark to notice, and he lets go of Renjun. He starts walking before them, not looking back, Jeno doesn't want Renjun to see his ugly, jealous side. 

After all, who's to say that Renjun likes him back? 

In his haste to get away, he doesn't feel Renjun's gaze worriedly following his form until he was a tiny dot in the distance. 

So yes, it's Tuesday today and approximately four days had passed since Jeno started ignoring Renjun for absolutely no reason. It's just, he needs time to think, to let all this sink in. He probably should have told Renjun about this but, he just couldn't. It wasn't that he was afraid of what Renjun would say because he knows that whatever Jeno feels for him, he'd understand. He's sure nothing would change between them. 

Aside Jeno's internal sorrow and boo-hoos, he misses Renjun. Walking home alone had been torturous, and ignoring him in class even more so, since he was seated beside him. It was hard on the first day especially, since Renjun had tried to talk to him. He could only run away for so long. 

Renjun had been one of the best things to happen to him, even if the way they met had been a bit weird. And when he saw Renjun alone under the shade, he had felt something, but it's so clear to him now, it was _attraction._ Inviting him to become friends with them, it wasn't like Jeno to just let people in, or approach people first (yes, Jeno was that high maintenance friend).

Then Renjun had wiggled his way into their friendship circle and into his heart, unknowingly. But Jeno doesn't mind as much as he'd thought, it was almost _natural,_ there wasn't much effort either, like falling in love in him was going to happen sooner or later, inevitable. 

Then they started going home together, and it was like another world had opened in front of him, there was so much things happening around him that was ignored back then, but with Renjun, it suddenly had meaning. Jeno had realized so many things with the help of Renjun, he had started _feeling_. 

Jeno doesn't try to stop it, his feelings for Renjun. _It isn't bad,_ his mother told him yesterday night, when she'd suspected something was wrong, and like a broken dam, his thoughts flew out. His mother had been extremely supportive, and it made him confident, almost enough to talk to him tomorrow again. 

_Why are you even waiting for tomorrow to come?_ _Do it now!_

Jeno, with adrenaline rushing through his veins, gets up from bed, and runs to the kitchen, telling his mother that he's going to Renjun's, not waiting for a reply. Then he bolts to the door, almost tripping in his haste. When he opens the door though, _speak of the devil,_ Renjun's was there, hand mid-knock. 

"Jeno— I," Renjun puts down his hand, clutching his easel to his chest tightly. 

"Renjun," Jeno says at the same time, and he gulps audibly. _What now?_

They look at each other for a moment, and maybe it's just Jeno, but Renjun looks almost lonely. Like he's been missing Jeno as well, and he now feels really bad for leaving Renjun hanging. 

"I'm sorry," Jeno says, looking down and twiddling his thumbs, which is a nervous habit he picked up from Jaemin. "But I didn't know how to say it, still don't, actually." 

"I- I think I know what you're about to say, but since you don't know how to start, maybe I should give it a try?" Jeno looks up at this and Renjun's unwrapping the easel he brought. He looks at it for a moment and takes a deep breath, turning the easel around to face him. 

On the easel is a painting of him, on what Jeno recognizes as the school's garden, looking far ahead. _The second day of school._ On top of the easel is his name, and his handwriting, the writing Renjun had supposedly erased was still there. His heart starts running _miles._

"On the second day of school, you took a seat next to me and you looked so beautiful, I couldn't resist burning it on my retinas, so, sorry if I'm a bit creepy," He rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly, turning pink and he continues, "You were the one who approached me, and invited me into your world." Renjun is beet red now, spreading to his neck. "I'll never forget it." 

"The reason why I like you is because you've never let me feel like I'm an outsider, and you let me come out of my comfort zone, and helped me become who I am, and most importantly, _you make me  
feel at home._ " Renjun laughs shortly, clearing his throat afterwards. 

"I've never considered myself subtle, but you were a different level of dense, I guessed the only way was to tell you upright." 

"So yeah, I like you, Jeno, a lot." Renjun shyly smiles at him, and Jeno notices, his fingers are shaking when he pushes it forward, giving him the painting. "Please accept my feelings?" 

Jeno takes the painting, and puts it down gently somewhere in the doorway, surging forward to wrap Renjun in his arms, one hand circling his waist and another cradling the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry for realizing so late," Jeno breathlessly says, glad to have Renjun in his embrace. "I should thank Donghyuck for that." 

In this position, he can feel Renjun's heartbeat against his, and it's thundering, both of them in love like teenagers in the movies they watch together. He backs away to look at Renjun, their faces inches away. 

"I don't have a speech like yours, but I hope this suffices," He closes the gap between them and kisses him lightly, a peck on his soft lips that has Jeno addicted. 

Renjun's arms find their way around his shoulders, his face pink all over, and even still, Jeno thinks he looks beautiful. He asks, "Does that mean you accept?" 

Jeno smiles happily at him, his voice going a tone down when he mumbles, "God, yes. I like you so, so much." He kisses Renjun's nose and the other giggles delightedly. 

They don't stay like that for long, because it is a rare sight to see two boys hugging on their patio. So instead, Jeno asks, reaching a hand out for Renjun, "Is it too late for that Tuesday date?"

Renjun laughs, free and happy, the music to Jeno's ears, and intertwines their fingers together, "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> noren finally has a tag im so happy (⌒▽⌒)
> 
> if you enjoyed this, thank you so much!! you can talk to me [tumblr](http://imnyeong.tumblr.com/) if ya'll want!


End file.
